Erik's end
by Charlie Brns
Summary: Petit OS bien triste.


Pourquoi à chaque fois que Charles et Erik se revoyaient ils se disputaient ? Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils plus à simplement parler ? Alors qu'à chaque fois ils se séparaient en meilleurs termes qu'ils ne s'étaient retrouvés ? Sûrement parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient c'était la merde et ils étaient dans des camps opposés. Comme si « se revoir » entre eux était devenu synonyme de « conflit ».

Et à chaque fois, cela mettait Charles dans tous ses états. Il faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître, pour que les autres ne comprennent pas. Son cœur brûlait d'un amour si puissant depuis tellement d'années pour cet homme qu'il avait sauvé de la noyade. Malgré leurs points de vue complètement différents, tous les meurtres qu'Erik avait pu commettre, malgré son mariage et sa paternité, et même malgré le fait qu'il l'ai livré à une mort certaine face à Apocalypse, jamais cette flamme qui animait son cœur en pensant à lui ne s'était éteinte.

Il y a quelques semaines, ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés. Cela avait encore voulu dire « bataille », mais ensemble cette fois. Une lourde menace pesait tant sur les humains que sur les mutants. Et ils s'étaient alliés, comme autrefois. Mais si le télépathe avait pu savoir ce qui allait se passer, cette fois c'est lui qui aurait repoussé Erik et lui aurait demandé de repartir. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, mais il avait cru que c'était uniquement parce qu'ils allaient devoir mener la bataille sur une plage de Cuba. La plage. Celle qui les avait séparés. Se pourrait-il que ce même endroit les réunisse ?

Non. Evidemment, non. Cela avait même été pire. Et cette fois, pour la première fois, Charles ne croyait plus, il n'avait plus d'espoir. Tout était définitivement terminé.

Cependant, il doit garder la face. Personne n'avait su avant ce drame ce qu'il ressentait pour l'ancien maître du magnétisme. Pour lui, chaque jour se ressemblait désormais. Chaque jour il faisait comme si de rien était, comme si tout allait bien, avec un faux sourire collé sur le visage. Non ça n'allait pas. Il portait ce deuil au plus profond de lui. Ce n'était pas qu'une question d'amour, mais également de complémentarité, d'être deux. Et ça, Erik l'avait bien compris lui aussi. Professeur X n'existait pas sans Magnéto, et Magnéto n'existait pas sans Professeur X. L'un avait été à l'origine de l'autre, et l'inverse était applicable. Aujourd'hui il manque l'un, mais l'autre doit tout de même continuer. Il n'a pas fini son travail, tant de gens comptent sur lui, et ont besoin de lui. Toutefois, le monde continue. Et selon certains, ce dernier se porte même mieux depuis Sa disparition. Mais Charles ne dit rien. Il laisse faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y changer quelque chose de toute manière.

Il avait noué un ruban noir autour de son poignet gauche – et seule Raven en connaissait vraiment la signification, puisqu'il lui avait expliqué quand leur mère était morte. Il l'avait déjà fait pour sa mère, ainsi que pour son père. C'était une tradition que ses parents lui avaient transmise, et qu'il aimait respecter malgré sa triste signification. Quand une personne à qui il tenait beaucoup décédait, il attachait à son poignet un ruban noir d'un centimètre et demi. Il en liait les deux extrémités en les cousant. Et quand le ruban se déchirait et glissait du poignet, cela signifiait la fin du deuil. Il avait encore ceux qu'il avait utilisé pour ses parents – il savait lequel avait été utilisé pour son père et lequel pour sa mère grâce à leur longueur, en fonction de la taille du poignet qu'il avait eût à l'époque. Pour Erik, il en avait pris un plus épais. Et il savait que si le cordon s'abîmait, il le réparerait, quitte à ce qu'à la fin il y ai plus de fil que de tissu.

Une fois ce petit rite effectué, il avait fermé les yeux, et avait laissé ses larmes couler en revoyant les images de ce qui était arrivé resurgir.

* * *

Zéro était un androïde équipé de puissants scanners et détecteurs, capable d'identifier ses adversaires, leurs buts et leur potentiel. Il avait été créé pour détruire les mutants les plus puissants et dangereux. Erik et Charles en avait évidemment fait partie. Mais étant seulement une I.A., Charles ne pouvait pas utiliser son don sur lui. Ses créateurs avaient pensé à Magnéto en le construisant, en découlait un robot sans composants métalliques. Voyant que les X-Men n'arrivaient à le vaincre, le télépathe pensa au magnétisme d'Erik. Cela suffirait pour désactiver l'androïde. Il suggéra cette idée à l'allemand. Mais ce dernier eu à peine le temps de lever le bras et d'agir, qu'il fût atteint en pleine poitrine par une balle, elle aussi non métallique. Il tomba au sol, les yeux ouverts, mais ne fût pas mort instantanément. Il eut le temps de sentir la douleur, et Charles l'a perçue aussi. Il cria le nom de celui qu'il aimait, avant de se précipiter vers lui. Il se laissa tomber et pris la tête d'Erik, mort, contre sa poitrine. Il essaya tout de même de parler avec lui par télépathie, bien qu'il ne sentait plus son esprit. « Non je t'en prie… pas toi… Non… » Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles légèrement entrouvertes d'Erik, lui volant l'unique baiser qu'il n'aurait jamais de l'amour de sa vie, de son âme sœur, en murmurant « je t'aime ». Ses larmes coulaient, intarissables. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui disparût. Seul le corps inanimé contre lui comptait. Il ne remarqua pas Zéro qui s'était « éteint » suite à une dernière utilisation des pouvoirs du magnétique. Ni les membres de l'équipe qui s'étaient figés en voyant Charles embrasser le défunt. Le télépathe se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas absorber l'esprit de son ami afin de le garder avec lui. Il voulait le laisser être enfin en paix. Il avait enfin le droit au repos après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait traversé. « Tu as rejoint ta femme et ta fille. Tu peux enfin profiter du bonheur… » Il lui ferma les paupières et cacha ses yeux qui n'exprimaient désormais plus de rage, de colère, de douleur et de tristesse. Plus rien. Erik avait trouvé la paix.

* * *

L'enterrement d'Erik avait eu lieu dans la matinée. Peu avaient été présents. Charles, Mystic, The Beast, Storm, Quicksilver, Nightcrawler, Cyclop et Jean. Ils l'avaient enterré un peu plus loin de la propriété, dans le cimetière des Xavier, bien qu'il n'en fût pas un. Charles aurait pourtant souhaité le contraire.

Après avoir longuement hésité, il avait fini par attirer l'attention de tous les élèves et professeurs à la fin du repas – lequel s'étant passé très silencieusement. Et il avait parlé.

« Erik Lehnsherr était un homme, qui a été brisé par des humains, et qui par la suite leur a voué une haine sans faille. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra une femme qui lui montra que les êtres humains ne voulaient pas tous l'extinction des mutants. Il n'a jamais voulu enseigner, même avant de devenir celui que vous connaissez – bien que vous ne le connaissiez pas vraiment. Cet homme avait cru porter le fardeau de peuples, et s'était sentit responsable de ne pas pouvoir permettre à tout le monde d'être heureux. Il avait voulu aider les mutants. Mais dans cette volonté, il s'est perdu, et il a confondu se battre pour les mutants et se battre contre les humains. Il s'est égaré, ébloui par son passé, par sa rage, par sa douleur. Mais j'ai vu qui il avait vraiment été. Un être charmant, attentionné, voulant seulement que les êtres humains atteignent le bonheur. Je veux que vous vous souveniez qu'un humain n'est pas tous les humains. Si certains veulent nous voir disparaître, ils sont de moins en moins nombreux. La majeure partie d'entre vous ont de la famille, des amis humains, qu'ils aiment et qui les aiment en retour. Avec Erik, nous avions été à la tête d'une nouvelle ère – même si c'était presque toujours dans des camps opposés. Une ère où nous sortions de l'ombre, et où nous étions qui nous sommes réellement. Des êtres humains, avec ce petit truc en plus qui nous rend encore plus exceptionnels. A l'origine nous étions amis avec Erik avant qu'il ne devienne Magnéto – nous l'avons toujours été – et dites-vous qu'à peu de choses près, nous aurions pu ne jamais nous affronter. Quelque part, probablement dans un autre univers, il existe une version où Erik aurait été là, et vous aurait guidé lui aussi à travers les épreuves que peuvent représenter vos mutations. Alors si ça c'est possible, tout est possible. Ne laissez jamais votre cœur perdre espoir qu'une époque où mutants et humains vivront en harmonie, et que nous aurons un rôle à jouer au sein de la société. Si on existe, ce n'est pas par hasard. Tout a une raison, même la plus triste des choses. La raison de Sa mort ? Sa paix éternelle. »

Il avait vu qui avait vraiment été Erik et il était tombé amoureux de lui. Malgré tout ce que Magnéto avait pu faire, jamais il ne s'était imaginé ne plus l'aimer. Et il savait que jamais cela n'arriverai. Cet homme avait changé sa vie, et en rien il ne regrettait cette merveilleuse rencontre.

Et puis, au fond de lui, il savait qu'un beau jour, alors que Raven pleurerait la mort de son frère, il rejoindrai Erik et que ce dernier l'accueillerai les bras ouverts.


End file.
